True Sight, or Scott
by Proponent of EVO
Summary: A short, oneshot on Scott. Mostly happy fluff.


Okay, so this is my first FF on , so be gentle, and please review.

Of course, I own absolutly no part of Evo, or any Marvel stock or anything of that sort.

  
Some nice Jott fluff here too.

_**True Sight**_

Scott Summers was up at 4:00 AM. This was an odd occurance, even though the younger occupants of the Institute all believed that their leader rose and fell with the sun, and was in love with the Danger Room, and its lovely array of pain-inducing lazers, gadgets, and multiple prodding instruments. The truth was, Scott hated the DR as much as the rest of the students; he just managed to put a better face on it, seeing the benefits of the DR as outweighing the costs. However, this morning, Scott was not up to go to the DR.

As he walked around his room, he took note of the pictures on his cabinet. He had taken these pictures over the last few years, as more and more recruits had come to join Scott and Jean at the Institute. He had pictures with all of the people at the Institute; many with Jean and Kurt and Kitty and Rouge, but some with the New Recruits as well. He also had a few with the adults at the mansion, which he cherished. Without parents, he felt as though he had a hole inside his heart, and Logan, Ororo and the Professor felt to him like his parents would have. He was looking at one particular photo, the one that showed all of the X-Men after their defeat of Apocalypse.

_'God, I love this picture. It just feels right, everyone being so happy and carefree. Heck, even Logan wasn't looking so very dour.' thought Scott._ He looked at his watch, and through his red-tinted glasses, he could see that it was 4:15 AM. '_Okay then, time to go.'_

Using all the stealth he could muster (which was a great amount, thanks in part to the DR quickness exercises), he crept out of his door and down the hallway of the dorms, pausing to look in on the inhabitants, to check if they could hear him coming across the hallway. The first door he checked was Kitty and Rouge's.

'_Are they asleep? Whew, thank God.'_ thought Scott as he passed by. He paused for a moment, reflecting on his relationship with the two.

'_Heaven knows that I love those two. They are like the little sisters that I never had, as cliched as that is. Especcialy Rouge. Man, If I could, I'd switch mutations with her in a second. Nobody deserves that kind of feeling, to be cut off from the world of touch just because you're stuck with the wrong set of genes. Oh well, at least Kitty is a good influence on her. She's been laughing and smiling more now than I have ever seen her.'_

The next door he checked out was Evan's. '_Jeez, I forgot, he's not here anymore. I sure do miss him, though.'_ Kurt's door was next. '_Heh, there's one guy I don't have to worry about waking up! He could sleep through a DR session. It is kind of strange, the guy with the most energy on the team also being the guy who sleeps the most. Ah well, good night, little fuzzy dude.'_ Scott shared a special relationship with Kurt. He was Kurt's mentor, best guy friend, and even a pseudo-brother.

This brought him to Jean's room. As he was about to open it, he heard _Hey Scott. 'Shit! Jean, you scared me.' _She responded_, Well, you should be getting used to it by now. A link doesn't close too easily, and you aren't even trying. _He said_, 'Nor would I want to. Love you Jean.' I love you too Scott._

Smiling, he slid down the banister leading to the bottom floor, so as not to have anyone hear his footsteps. Ahem. Scott? '_Jeez Professor, you scared the stuffing out of me! Don't you telepaths know that stuff is kinda creepy?'_ Yes Scott, that is why we do it. Scott and the Professor laughed at the little joke, though quietly, so as not to wake up the others. Now, you have checked with the FAA to make sure there are no planes around, correct? '_Yes Professor.'_ There is no need to take that tone with me, young man. The Professor thought, though his own mental tone was not rebuking, but good-natured. I know its tedious, but I must remind you, for caution's sake. Scott nodded to himself. '_Thanks Professor, I know that you're just looking out for me.'_ Have a good time Scott, and good luck.

In his study, Professor Xavier smiled to himself as he closed the mental link between Scott and him. '_How Scott has changed! I remember the scared, skinny boy that we took in, and he isn't even close to that child. He has opened up like I never thought possible, and though he doesn't know it, his presence is a comfort to us all. The children look to him as a solid leader, and the adults (unless I'm greatly mistaken) take his opinions into account in their decisions. All in all, I couldn't ask for him to have turned out any better.' _He was still smiling as he wheeled into his bedroom to get ready for bed.

Walking outside, Scott went and sat down on a grassy knoll far enough away from the mansion so that it would be more difficult to see what he would do. "These optic blasts can be seen from a good distance away. Hopefully, everyone is still asleep." "Not everyone, bub." Scott nearly jumped out of his jammies when he heard the voice; it was of his mentor, friend (though neither would probably admit to it), and even, it could be said surrogate father figure, Logan. "Jesus Christ Logan! You scared the heck out of me! Is it that kind of night for everyone?"

Logan merely smiled as he stepped out of the shadows and said, "Nah, Slim, you're just an easy target." Scott recovered and asked Logan, "What are doing out at this time of night?" Logan looked to the stars and said, "Well, I came out here because this is the only time of the day that I can really enjoy the beauty of the Institute grounds." Scott was taken aback by Logan's answer. He hadn't expected Logan to be such a nature lover, or even to be able to put together a sentence that didn't involve danger or risk or hate. '_Then again,'_ he thought, _'there is a lot of stuff nobody knows about Logan. Maybe he used to be a thespian!' _"I reckon you're out here for the same reason, Slim." "Heh, not quite, Logan. See ya around." "Bye...Scott." '_Whoa, not Slim? Not Cyclops? Heh, he must just be loosened up from his date with Ms. Munroe, which happened in just about damned time.'_

He checked his watch again to make certain of the time. '_Okay, its 4:30. Go time.'_ Scott removed his glasses, and, to keep them safe, put them into their carrying case. '_Just in case.'_ Scott recalled his first set of glasses shattered when he sat on them on accident. "That was embarrassing," he said aloud. He then, with his eyes still closed, layed on the grass, with his eyes faced towards the heavens. _'Here goes.'_

Scott opened his eyes.

He marveled at the sight of the sky, seeing it without the ruby-quartz shades or goggles. '_The colors, the darkness, the light appearing over yonder! Is that the sun? Its been so long since I've seen it without the damn red tint.'_ He sat there for fifteen minutes, energy discharging towards the sky as he reveled in its beauty, which to him rivaled nearly anything he'd ever seen. He sat there, long after his head had started to hurt from the constant concussive leak. Scott Summers sat there and wept openly at the beauty of this dawn, one he hadn't seen in a long, long time.

"Be happy kid." Logan said to himself as he hid in the shadows once more. He became choked up himself, and headed back to the Institute.

**So, how was it? I know they did something like this in Ultimate X-Men, but I think I tweaked the idea for Evo Scott, who has always been my favorite character from that series. Remember, review if you want writers to improve. This may be a one-shot, or I may add more chapters. We'll see, I guess.**


End file.
